christine hollis and august, life on the run chapter 6
by graykitty5
Summary: final chapter in the saga! sit back and enjoy the final chapter. enjoy reading it with a nice beer. in this chapter, more observers introduced as well as walter bishop and captain windmark. christine and augusts' relationship grows, but trouble is ahead for them.


**Video store:** September entered the video store, on Christmas eve, After his dinner with christine and august. It was during dinner that he realized an _important event_ would occur between them, one requiring observation. Technically september was on vacation, however, but _Important Events_ required observation, and he was the closest one to do it. He was the logical choice. At dinner he observed the level of their physical contact, their gestures, inflections when august spoke, the emotions that bubbled through. "This must be love," September thought.. That was when he foresaw the _Important Event_. September entered the video store and realized that he did no know what movie titles he needed for his research. He walked the aisles-through the comedy, the drama, family, romance, no section for coitus, sex, making love. September observed the clerk at the counter and approached him, "can I help you?" the clerk asked. "yes," September stated. "are you looking for a particular movie?" the clerk asked. September answered casually," I need the section for coitus, making love, sex," the clerk thought to himself for a minute. "perv on Christmas eve? Young virgin on his way to a tryst? Anything was possible in my line of work," he thought. The clerk said aloud, "I have what you need. Follow me." he lead september to the romance section and said, "so, you have an important event tonight with a friend?" the clerk tried to make small talk. "actually, two friends. "September answered. "ooohh, weelll," said the wide-eyed clerk. The sales clerk had heard it all. "here, this one is popular, good for learning how to make love," he said and handed september a copy of 'pretty woman' ." September titled his head and accepted the movie and said , "thank you." the clerk said, "now follow me to the back room, that's where I have the sex movies." September followed. "here, this one is a very popular title. You'll enjoy it, should give you some good information, and fun, "said the clerk with a wink and continued, 'but take your time, browse the selection. I'll be waiting up front. "with that the clerk left September to browse alone. September picked up movie after movie, scantily clad men and women in various poses, various titles. He circled the room twice, the clerk observed, and he thought to himself, "he don't know nothing about sex and he's got two to satisfy? He's an odd duck!" he watched the way September titled his head as he browsed. September observed a tingle in his technology implant. He began to _feel_ something, "what does one call it, bewildered?" he wondered. The store clerk came to rescue september. "here try this one, it's popular, you'll like it. And since it's Christmas eve, you can have it. I remember being young like you, no idea what to do, . . . " the sales clerk's voice trailed off. Then in a serious tone the clerk asked, "do you have protection?" "protection?" September asked. "yeah, condoms," said the clerk. "no," September answered. "then you need these. You'll need these for the important event. The package explains how to use them," the clerk said and looked September up and down, as he handed him a box of condoms, and thought "odd duck, virgin." aloud he said, "son, you'll do fine tonight. Consider the movies and the condoms a Christmas gift." "thank you," responded September. Later, the clerk would call his buddy to tell him about the odd virgin.

**** September arrived at his room. He only had six hours until the _Important Event_ , even the clerk understood the _Event's_ importance. He made a note of that. He settled onto his bed, placed the movie 'pretty woman' into the disk player. He Made notations, in his notebook under the headings "hugging, kissing, smiling, whispering, laughing." The movie afforded many useful indicators that preceded making love. He still had questions. the other movie afforded him much more information about sex, in graphic detail answered his remaining questions. He took many notes.**

September remembered the clerks advice to wear a condom for protection. "protection?" he repeated, wondering why he needed protection. He read the instructions on the package. "open foil, remove condom, unroll onto erect penis." simple, except his penis was not erect. Perhaps he should put it on anyway. He unziped his pants, finds his penis. it had not been a part of his anatomy he gave much thought to, except when he required urination. However, this important event was not urination, and the use of a condom for sexual intercourse was needed, for protection like the clerk indicated, and he was given the box of condoms. According to the package, ' _be prepared'_. he stood, while he went about opening the foil package with both hands, and oddly befuddling task, even for him, and attempted to unroll it. "damn!" he exclaimed. Cursing was an aspect of speech he liked from the non evolved, Christine's kind. "wrong way and a hole!" he exclaimed. Next attempt, foil package even more stubborn, use of teeth employeed. "damn!" September swore again. the condom popped free and flew through the air and landed in the trash can. Last condom, last try. Finally the package opened with ease, the condom unrolled with ease, September wiggled and pulled, and finally the condom onto his penis. He placed his condom wrapped penis back into his pants, zipped, washed his hands, placed his fedora on his head, grabbed his briefcase, and proceeded to and Christine's hotel room, he would be right on time for the _Important Event_. ****

 **Christmas eve** : Christine desperately needed Christmas cheer after meeting with September. They found a church with a Christmas pageant, and caroling. Those activities brightened her mood, renewed her spirit, gave her hope, faith, for miraculous conception and humble birth. She felt relieved that she would be allowed to live, even with experiments. But she would live!

***a shower together washed away any remaining stress, relaxing, sensuous, soothing. Afterwards sitting naked in front of the Christmas tree, opening one present each from under it. "is it a kitty cat?" she teased as she tried to guess the contents of the packages. "is it an elephant?" he teased. They embraced, kissed, he gently lay her onto the floor, placed soft gentle kisses across her forehead, her checks, the top of her nose, her chin, ran his fingers through her hair. She reached up to caress his features, his lips, his brow, wishing she could make a sculpture of his face. They kissed tenderly. She stroked his back, his arms, his butt. She rubbed her legs against his legs. He licked a trail down her throat, between her breasts, down her torso, to her navel, and paused to look up into her eyes, then proceeded downwards, he studied her, wanting to taste her, to inhale her unique scent. He felt a surge of arousal at the thought. He kissed her right thigh, then her left thigh, spread her legs, licked all the way up to her mound. Perfect, arousing, she gasped when she felt his tongue caress her, it flicked across her clit, slipped inside to lick, felt her arousal grow with each stroke of his fingers. He could feel her vagina tighten, engorged with the intensity of her desire, as she gasped and moaned his name. "that feels so good!" she thrust her hips up, with the sharpening of the sensations, pleasure, joy, orgasm. "let's move to the bed, I want to be yours completely tonight, my gift to you. Do you accept?" she whispered. "yes" he assured her. He wondered vaguely-difficult to concentrate due to his own state of arousal-if he should remind her that she was fertile. "can you impregnate me?" she asked suddenly. "I, I do not know. We are breed to be superior intellectually, with enhanced physical abilities, we donate our genetic material to create life by artificial means, gestate in an artificial womb. I do not know if my sperm can impregnate you by natural methods. This is unchartered territory." they contemplated this situation in silence for many minutes. Finally she said, "let's take this journey through the unchartered territory together to the bed."****

 **The important event** : September could not catalogue the contents of briefcase-august was the only one who could open it. September had been to august's Boston apartment, in the past, they had watched television programs, swapped observations, and notes. "Did those activities constitute the basis of friendship, brotherhood, as august has recently proclaimed?" September wondered. The hotel room, which was in a state of disarray, contrasted sharply with the appearance of August's apartment, which was neat and orderly, logical. Numerous items that must belong to ms. Hollis scattered about the room, a sketchbook her, crayons over there, even suit lay across a chair, a box of chocolate-covered peppers. "when august and ms. Hollis finish, I will ask." he noted the time, the temperature, bariatric pressure, room dimensions, lighting, humidity. he walked to the bedroom, stood in the closet, notebook in hand, and awaited the important event. He wrote in his notebook _Important Event_ : Christine hollis and August'. he titled his head as _The Important Event_ unfolded.

***they had not noticed September enter their hotel room that night, did not notice him observe them as they made love, had sex, according to his notes on the topics. September knew _that_ from the movies. He'd witnessed the _**Important Event**_. His notes on this encounter would be most helpful to December, perhaps would answer questions so that Christine could be spared the captain Windmark's experiments. He must gather more information. He Must spend time with them, observe. He must speak to august.

"I remember the way you looked at me with morning, raw passion. . ." christine sighed. "I want to feel your thoughts, to unite with your mind and with your body," august said. They kissed again, urgent, entangling in an embrace, she reached between him and positioned his erection at her entrance. He studied her face as he thrust into her, she studied him, holding gazes, pleasure seen, their thoughts streamed together, thinking as one, they felt the others molecules, the flow of their blood, their hearts beating in sync, breathing in sync, images melding into one picture in their joined mind. "where are we" she asked as she saw a surreal setting with a funny creature floating about, a half car/half flower skating about. "we are on a new plane of existence, do you see the feathered building shoe?" "this reminds me of the book 'alike in wonderland' . they explored this little world for what seemed like hours, but was in fact a short time, "do you feel that? We seem to be floating downwards to our bodies." "we are being urged to enjoy our physical union" "yes, I want this, we want this." they drew their breath in and out, incredibly heightened awareness of their bodies, skin contact, pleasure, sensations beyond words, he thrust inside her, and they sighed in unison. He thrust deeper, longer strokes, he felt her tightening, "I love you!" they said over and over. The screamed "yess yess yess!" and found orgasm, hovering between their mental plane of existence and the physical union, waves surging, converging, merging, carrying them in and out of the orgasmic state of mind and body, one body, one mind, a new soul created. ***

they had not noticed September who had slipped into the room and taken a seat next to the bed, notebook in hand.

Christmas morning, Christine awoke, half-asleep, half-awake, from a dream, "mmmm," she sighed, and kissed august's shoulder. "we are sharing a very unusual dream. . .," she said sleepily to him. "I want to continue the dream," he says and pulled her over atop him. She slid onto his erection. They resumed their shared dream. He kissed her deeply, thrust into her, gentle rhythm, it carried them to a orgasmic dream. And when she reached the pinacle, she half opened her eyes, and instead of yelling august's name, screamed out "September!" "that is unexpected" responded august, who stopped mid-thrust, and opened his eyes to look at her, and noticed as she had scrambled away, pulling up the covers, while looking towards someone, he follows her gaze and sees a familiar person sitting in a chair next to the bed. "September?!" he exclaimed "hello ms. Hollis, hello august," september stated quite casually and said," I will make coffee." he wrote in his notebook ' _Important Event_ completed', and proceeded to leave the room, left them shocked.***

september started to brew the coffee Christmas morning in the kitchenette of Augusts' and Christine's hotel room. Remembered the final instruction from the condom package: ' _after use, remove condom carefully so as not to spill contents and place in waste receptical, not in a toilet._ ' he wondered vaguely about contents, what contents? "Oh, ejaculate-nope, no ejaculate here" he thought. He proceeded to the bathroom and removed the condom. He washed his hands again, returned to the kitchen and poured cups of coffee.

 **Discussion:** "I know you need to do research, make observations, but couldn't it have waited for another time, with our permission?" august asked September that Christmas morning, while they drank their coffee. "no, no," answered September. "I thought you would understand since we always observe _Important Events_. And this encounter, I knew it was important. I do not understand the reason, just _know,_ ' said September innocently. August sighed, he knew it was their programming to observe. "next time, just ask first. You shocked us. Completely. And that's an understatement. It's well, weird to think of someone else witnessing it, watching us. It was an important step for us, for our relationship," august explained. "how so?" September asked, making a mental note to ask next time. "the bond we share, I've never experienced anything like this, none of our kind has, ever. I never knew I could regenerate my neuropath ways for logic, intellect to my primal brain, to my emotions, and senses. When I met her, the first time long ago, I _felt_ something like a tingle in my technology implant, something surface, it only grew with time, then I forsaw her death, and knew I could not let her die. I had to save her, unique self. The person who had awakened me," august stated. September confessed, "I know this is dangerous for our kind. I have, too, felt a tingle in my technology implant, especially with cherry coke, cursing, and other situations, the suppression of this has been more difficult of late. I would like to learn about my senses, to see if my emotions can be evoked, my senses awakened, While I am technically on what they call vacation. Would you and ms. Hollis help me, help me try? In secret? "

 **Hot sauce** : September asked august, "do you ever use hot sauce to enhance her flavor?" when he observed, with permission, august lick her womanhood.

 **Sculptures** : September told Christine that he was used as the model of the original sculpture of David. But the piece broke in transit, so it had to be re-sculpted and Michelangelo opted to use a different model.

 **Penis:** Christine finished her shower, and walked into the living room, to find September and august naked, looking at their penises in the mirror. She noticed that the pornographic movie September had acquired played in the disk player. Both were erect. Both admired themselves. "oh, hey, I was just going to demonstrate to September the way to masturbate. he's very curious about this type of self-stimulation since this is the first time he's had an erection," august said casually, "and guess what?! our penises are exactly the same. . .genetic manipulation, brothers," augusts enthused. christine rolled her eyes.

 **New year's eve** : September stood with august and Christine, in a large crowd, watched the multitude of fireworks, yes, he had seen such events in the past, even with august, but this time, the experience seemed different. Perhaps it was due to his time spent in the company of august and one of _her kind_ , up close and personal research. September watched how august kept his arms encircled around Christine's waist, protective gesture, loving gesture? He determined. He watched their expressions to each firework, heard their "ooohhs, and aaahhh," along with the crowd. September found himself admiring the display, not just for their technological aspect of trajectory. He found himself clapping along with the crowd.***

at midnight, in Atlanta, Georgia, the crowd cheered, horns honk, "happy new year !" people shouted. September observed Christine give august a long kiss. And just then found himself spun around by a lady, who pulled him to herself, and felt her lips upon his for 32.10 seconds. When the unknown female released him, she said, "thanks, honey, happy new year!" he titled his head, blinked at her. His first kiss.***

September wanted to go to the beach, a car ride to the beach before returning to the snow of boston. Christine and august sat in the backseat, whisked away on new years day in September's Bentley. Everything packed into the trunk, a detour before returning to boston. September observed them through the rearview mirror. They were kissing again. They were caressing again, they were sighing again. He heard clothing rustle, he noticed something else. . .that tingle in his neck, he heard august whisper "your skirt allows me perfect access. . ." "a make-out session to fill the time to florida.? Christine asked, "mmmm, that feels so good," august said. September checked the rearview mirror, they had sunk down in the seat-he could not see what was happening in this 'make-out' session, merely hear it. He observed that tingle again. He shifted in his seat, something was happening to him. August noticed the number of times September checked the rearview mirror, noticed how many times he shifted in the driver's seat, noticed the car vere 2 cm to the right or left. He suspected that the make-out session was having an affect upon September.

 **Death or experiment** : Christine awakened and felt August's arm draped over her side, and her arm draped over September's side. And she realized that this is not odd to her-that she had spent several hours making love to one and fucking the other. "was my boldness the result of the amount of alcohol I drank? Or the effort to help September awaken his senses, after all, he confessed he'd been tingling in his neck, and had felt a stirring in his penis. Scientific research, I had called it, oh, it's wasn't exactly the alcohol. . .curiosity, and they said they had identical erections. They told me I was unique, told me I was special, important. Oh my gosh, did they seduce me? Did I seduce them?" ***

earlier in the day at a bar&grill on the beach, she'd been in a glum, grumpy mood about her current predicument, experiments by this windmark-her immediate future sounded horrible. But " I live! I am free! I will get to be with august. I will get to be with august. Have hope, have faith, put on a brave face," she told herself. To them she said, "I think I need a drink, several in fact. August ordered her a long island ice tea, and he and September a beer each. Alcohol still had a subdued effect upon him, but September wanted to experience the bar scene, wanted to be more like her kind, to participate in the alcohol ritual of self-comfort he had observed forever. He had no idea whether the alcohol would or could have an affect uon him, but it would be an experiment, "oh, that word, I forgot. Do not use _that word_ tonight," he said. "experiment, the entire reason they we are down here at a bar on the beach." Christine ordered another drink, "margarita please. here's to the no-no-word!" she said wrly lifting her glass and taking a long drink. And so her rant began and the self-pity. She did not feel brave or hopeful now. Did not want to feel that way. Just a nice cold margarita, "in the company of two attractive men," she thought. Aloud she raged, "oh damn, I'm supposed to be thinking angry thoughts. Angry thoughts. Damn them, damn them all, damn them to hell. Assassins, science experiment? What the fuck!? I am , I was happy with my abnormal life on the run. As odd as it is, happy, in love, hopeful, strong. Now reduced to a lush. Another please". she ranted. August did notice that he was in fact experiencing a numb sensation in the tip of his nose now, the alcohol likely the reason. September observed his beer, the color, the shape of the bottle, the bubbles, observed the bar, dim lighting from the use of low watage bulbs, beach scene décor. He and august listened intently to Christine. she finished the drink in silence. her anger returned as did her need to express it verbally. "fuck, fuck, why can't we go to the police? The fbi, the cia, the nsa? I'm important, unique, special. You said so! I don't want experiments!" she pointed to august, then to September. "you said December wanted to help us. Why can't he do something about that monster what's his name? captain windmark? Experiments as punishment for love. Our tragic doomed love story!"she ranted. "there is hope. You will live," august interjected. "at least I get to live, if I can trust wind mark to uphold his end of the deal. just protect me safe," she said, slurring now. "I suppose I should live it up now, drink up boys. They drank in silence, Augusts' nose definetly felt tingly. That third beer. September wan't sure if he were experiencing anything due to the alcohol, but he wanted to feel something. The music played in the background, she hummed along, or sang the lyrics. christine appeared to be feeling better, she was smiling, she was dancing. One song began to play and she sang out "why don't we get drunk and screw?" she sang it again. And that is how she ended up in bed with the both of them.***

September had previously observed august and Christine in various amorous encounters, and had formed a good idea of what to do in bed with this particular woman. He watched them, stroking himself (those adult movies had been helpful!) tingling in his neck at his tech implant, observing shivers through his body. He f _elt,_ suspected he felt wonderment at this experience. The things Christine did to august, she did to September. Making love to august, then fucking September, two attractive men, giving her attention, an experience, a new experience meaning she was alive, not dead, her own experiement, her choice, not on thrust upon her-and felt another thrust from September, sure they hadn't had all the months of foreplay, but he was a quick learner, too. she and august had taken the process slowly, building a bond. Thrust into an experiement with September, and he thrust again, while august whispered words of love, encouragement in her ear, whispered to September what to do to please her, giving September the words to understand whatever sensations he felt. She wanted to orgasm, with august, so she switched from September over to august, and rode him to the pinacle of pleasure. September thought this must be beauty, and appreciation to be allowed to share in this, not just the observer he had been. August orgasimed. To September's surprise, Christine straddled him again, and proceeded to ride him to her second orgasm, and he felt on the brink of something intense, his neck feeling pain, yet pleasure. And suddenly became overwhelmed unable to think of anything but what his body, his penis was doing. He shuddered, crying out her name, just as august did. His heart beat, pounded in his chest, his breath ragged, she rode him until the sensation subsided and his breathing slowed, heart calmed. She dismounted, and lay between the two men. And September found himself sleepy, something he rarely felt, but required. And in the afterglow, the three fell asleep.

 **Crash course** :

She and august spent their remaining days of freedom, as it were, teaching September about his senses, how to access them, how to develop his emotions based upon them. She took them both to bed, they three had much to learn, she could hardly believe that she was sleeping with two men, but these were unusual men, and she was in an unusual position, and they three discovered many unusual positions.

 **Reality** : the time had come to return to boston and reality. A feeling of trepidation for the crept into Christine as they arrived at the observer's boston headquarters. She tightly grasped Augusts' hand as they walked into that building to surrender. Several men dressed exactly like august and September surround them, their expression seem slightly menacing, except one, whom august and September greeted, "hello, December". "good day gentlemen. Good day ms. Hollis. Come with me," said December as he took Christine's elbow and lead her away from august and September. "but, but. . ." she said as panic rose inside her as she was propelled away from august. Several other suited men stepped into line behind them. The others closed in around September and august. "come with me," December commanded her again, as she tried to break away. she realized that now was the time to be brave, act important. "all right," Christine said calmly, and allowed this December to lead her inside the building.

 **December:** "please eat, you must be hungry. It is dinner time," december gestured to the trays of food. He said, "As you may know I am the leader of the group of 11 scientific observers. I answer to captain windmark. We observe human events throughout time, teleport through it, and report our observations to captain windmark. We do not interfere in the activities of your kind. As you know by now, Augusts' interference in the natural course of you life has lead us to this particular juncture. When my captain wind mark discovered that august had altered your future, he ordered the assassins to correct the mistake in the timeline. However, august fled with you, alluding us. I did not want to august to die in his attempt to keep you safe. captain windmark agreed that august should not be killed. I had the efforts to find you scaled back. We found you on several occasions thereafter. As time progressed, reports from the other 10, I saw that you were unique, someone we should study. I persuaded captain windmark to negotiate terms of surrender, if proffered. You were fortunate that august contacted September when he did. captain windmark had decided we should resume the efforts to find you and august and kill you. He thought perhaps Augusts' life was not important. But I told him otherwise. By my observer's reports through their observations of him, they concluded that august experienced emotions. Very illogical to our kind. Augusts' evolution of his emotional state provides us with a unique opportunity to understand our kind better, as well as your kind. Your first hand account is invaluable to our understanding of augusts' emotional evolution. We must understand what makes you so important, so unique-to have captured the heart of one of our own. This has never happened in our existence." christine felt overwhelmed, picked at the food. She didn't know what to say, but felt that she'd soon have many questions to answer. She worried about experiments. "now, onto our interview," said December. she answered questions long into the evening.

***when the interview concluded, to her relief without any form of experiment, she thought she'd be released with august, only to discover herself being taken to a room inside the building. It looked like the basic motel room. Their suitcase set on the bed. She felt her body sway, her head spin, suddenly dizzy and weak, heard the door open, saw the two ment wearing the white lab coats enter the room, felt herself fall backwards onto the bed, blackout.

Two sets of hands roughly grabbed her, under her armpits, and the hands began to drag her body from the room and down the hallway. Her eyelids were heavy, and her chin dropped against her chest. She struggled to open her eyes, saw white tennis shoes, four, walk along the bright blue tile floor. She tried to move her own feet-difficult to do. She concentrated on moving her right foot, but just her toe twitched. She felt the firm grip of hands, one on her left squeezed tightly-she yelled. She thought slowly, "what. . .is. . .happening. . .to. . .me. . . Why. . Do I feel. . . Heavy? Droopy like cooked spaghetti noodles?" she looked to her left and could see a spaghetti noodle at her side, attached to the white tennis shoe. She gasped. She closed her eyes. "I need alfredo sauce," she thought. Her feet began to dance, "I like that song," she said to the spaghetti noodle. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. A white lab coat floated beside her as she danced along the sparkly blue tile. She saw the moon when she raised her chin to look up to the top of the lab coat. her head wobbled "my brain is shaking!" she exclaimed to the moon. "make it stop!" she yelled or thought she yelled. " am I hallucinating? " she wondered. "I think that I only whispered," she thought. Mr. moon man spoke, "remain quiet." her feet stopped their dance along the blue sky. The three began to march. Her chest suddenly felt tight. She thought," I can't breath!" she gasped for air several times. Her jaw began to tremble. She tilted her head up and saw the milky way. "am I outside?" she wondered. Their feet stopped marching. The hands jerked her forwards, her heart, she saw her heart fall from her chest at the jolt, as the hands jerked her forwards again. "this is a long walk, mr. spaghetti, mr. moon," she said casually although she had stepped on her heart. A bell dinged inside her head and her mind plummeted to her feet. She wondered if this was real or if she were imagining. A silver cloud slid to the side to reveal a storm cloud-dark gray and black, looming in front of her. Her heart jumped back inside her chest from fright. It began to beat rapidly. The hands jerked her forwards. The white tennis shoes moved in synch to her left and to her right. She struggled to break free of the hands, twisted her body. "I feel like a corkscrew," she thought and closed her eyes. She felt stillness, heard a roar or thunder perhaps? She opened her eyes and saw that the white shoes now dragged her along the edge of a razor blade, a sharp intense pain shot through her feet, sliced her knees, her waist, cut into her chest, sliced her body apart, a hand ripped her head from her neck, pulled her arms out of the sockets. She screamed. She heard drumbeats as the parts of her body were placed onto an ice cube. She felt the scissors cut her clothes from her body. Again she wondered, "is this real or am I hallucinating?" Mr. spaghetti man hovered above her face while mr. moon sang "shine on shine on harvest moon. . ."she closed her eyes, could see heat emanating from inside her naked, dismembered body, fire behind her closed eyes. She opened her eyes. She flinched several times as the pitchfork poked her chest, as it pierced her bottom, a sizzling sound as the blood oozed from the puncture sites. Tears formed in the dark clouds and began to rain upon her. "or is it alfredo sauce?" she licked a drop. "yes, that tastes good," she said as she swallowed a chalise full of alfredo sauce. The sauce curdled in her stomach. "ouch!" she yelled as the contraction began. She felt herself float onto her stomach, the contractions grew stronger. The pain in her stomach, the curdling, increased and she needed to throwup. Bile in her mouth. The clouds flipped her over onto her stomach. She opened her mouth and an array of metallic balls poured from it onto the ice cube. The ice cube beneath her dismembered body dissolved. She felt the individual molecules of water. The waves tossed her onto her back. Waves again, and she sputtered, gasping for air, as her nose emerged above the water molecules. She closed her eyes tightly, hearing thunder under the water molecules. "that sound is the water molecules vibrating!" she exclaimed. A sense of calm enveloped her mind and her lips twisted free from her face to form a grin. She struggled to speak. "difficult to do with my lips over there," she thought. The water molecules formed into a yellow gel. "jello, it's a bowl of jello," she thought as her hand scooped her a handful to taste. "yuck!" her lips yelled to mr. moon. She felt a pinch as he touched her hand. Then her hand melted. "agh, agh!" her lips cried. "remain quite," said mr. spaghetti, who then touched the glop that remained of her hand, stuck an odd looking airplane propeler like object into the glop, her hand reformed. Suddenly her lips rejoined her face. "thank god," she thought. Again she thought, "Is this real or imagined?" Her mouth began to speak, "yes, I am Christine taylor. Yes, I am a post doctorate student. Yes, I have experienced an orgasm. Yes, with humans, males, only two. I will not tell you, oh, you can see my thoughts. Oh, so can I! wow! This is like a movie in my head," she said. "that was funny!" she laughed. "yes, orphan, yes, 2 plus 2 equals 4. I identify with the oak tree. Rome, italy, buggs bunny, zood, the lilac planet, technology implants," she said. Question after question formed in her mind. She answered each truthfully. "my mind feels empty," she complained to mr. moon and mr. spaghetti. "oh, you are going to refill my mind, oh, you are refilling it now. That's good," she smiled. Mr. moon showed her a needle. "I will reattach your body parts," he said as he began to sew neat rows of stitches. "the stitches feel good," she thought as she watched him reattach her legs to her waist. She noticed that her skin had changed into that of a quilt pattern, the wedding ring design. "I feel warm. I need to sleep now, mr. moon, mr. spaghetti. I think I imagined this," she said. She drifted to sleep.

 **Punishment** : august was secured in a chair per captain wind mark's orders upon their arrival. Captain wind mark did not want august to teleport through space and time. December had finished his interview with august. And he had become grim faced, slightly angry for an observer, as he thought of his interview with Christine, of the situation august had caused by his actions. He realized a tingle in his neck, at his tech implant. "look at you! Look at yourself! You are weak, weakened by your emotions," December said as he observed a strong tingle in his tech implant. he smacked august across his face. "you are misguided by your feelings!" he smacked august again. "she was not important, "you disregarded our rules, you continued to interfere!" he smacked. "we do not interfere with the natural course of events!" December slapped one last time. August asked, "why? why do I continue see, to feel that she has a future? Why did she cross my mind? She did not leave my mind. . . I know I love her and she loves me!" he screamed at December and December's hand stopped an millimeter from Augusts' face. "what do you want?" December asks. "please. . Do not punish her for my actions, my interference. I am to blame, please do not allow captain wind mark to hurt her. I only wish for her to be safe, her life sparred. I am willing to sacrifice myself, my life in exchange for hers!" "Please! No experiments for her," august begged." December regarded august, his own outburst of emotion, as it could not be defined by logic. "her life, as far as we are concerned is guaranteed safe. I will speak to captain wind mark and convince his to disregard any invasive experiments on ms. hollis," said December. At that moment, a medical doctor entered the room and handed December a piece of paper. December exclaimed," you already performed invasive experiments on ms. Hollis?! and I did not agree to this type of punishment for august." December looked at august not knowing how to save him from captain wind mark's punishment. He had to think quickly for a solution. Time was running out.

 **December's anger** : September sat in the Indian restaurant, plate of their hottest chili peppers ready to adorn his sandwich. December sat across from him, contemplating what September's words, "you are angry because august chose to ignore you. He explained his feeling to you, you would not accept his judgment, his perception, feelings. You felt mad at him when he acted on his feelings. You care about us, about him, you feel like our father. You have known that we have all begun to experience emotions, even yourself-if you will admit to your anger now. You have counseled us to 'hide' our development of emotions and senses. That it would endanger us, especially if captain windmark discovered this. We 10 are appalled by the way the medical doctors have treated ms. Hollis at captain windmark's order. Those horrible, invasive experiments. What do we do about Augusts' punishment? captain windmark will not admit to his own anger. Who can help us?." a person with high intelligence, expertise with alien technology, the human brain, very discreet flashed through his mind. December said, "I think I know who can help us."***

After his meeting with September, december had contacted walter bishop, explained the urgency of the delima. Now December needed a massage. The day had been stressful, his joints ached. He called his favorite spa, there was an open slot. He attempted to think, to logically rationalize, think about the situation. He had met with the other 9 observers, for their insight into the matter with his emotional outburst. The nine observers spoke of their surprised emotional awakening that had increased since august had kidnapped Christine. They discussed their past interactions with her kind. Their comments on the matter floated through December's head as he tried in vain to relax:

"I met a young lady, she fosters cats and dogs, I like the feel of the animals fur, I think she likes me," said October with a hint of a blush.

"I am friends with an elderly couple. I help them with tasks, they invite me to dinner, they refer to me as their grandson," said july.

"I help a family at the bakery," said November.

"I meet a fellow for coffee. We discuss world events. I like him," said may.

"I am friends with a young couple who have a child. They regard me as her uncle," said april.

"I attend church services," said November.

"I observe their kind, but I want to interact with them," said january

"I cannot interfere when I observe wrong-doing," said February.

"I enjoy painting," said march.

The eleven observers had become tainted with _ms bollis' kind_ , tainted with feelings, December realized. This was dangerous. They had to suppress these feelings . He considered September's assessment of himself. He had taken on the paternal role. He had indeed _felt_ angry with august. He had _acted_ upon his anger by slapping august. December sighed, He, too, experienced _feelings_. And the feelings did not seem wrong or evil. December continued thinking, but his thoughts were interrupted by the aroma of the candles, the soothing music, the feel of the masseuse's skilled hands, at just the right places. He realized then, like the other 11, he had secret pleasures, like a spa treatment, the baseball game, the fresh cut flowers for his apartment, all related to feelings, emotions, not based on reason, logic. He must speak with captain windmark.

****Augusts' eyes were swollen, lip cut, bound to the chair that long evening, in some laboratory as wind mark had ordered. He heard the door open, heard a set of footsteps rapidly approach. A person knelt down. "august, august. . . Wake up, look at me," September said. "September?" asked august weakly, "I am drifting in and out of consciouness. Some drug that captain wind mark injected into me." "I am unable to free you from these restraints. These restraints are some alien technology unknown to us. I brought you a special water, let me help you drink," said September as he held the cup to Augusts' lips. August swallowed a few sips. "thank you, brother," he croaked. "I do not believe captain wind mark should erase your memories of Christine. None of us do," September soothed. Look," he pressed his forehead to Augusts'. august saw a space in September's mind, a deeply hidden space. "this special water is a concoction from walter bishop, you remember him. He created it with alien technology. It may help us to preserve your memories of Christine here in my mind, ones that walter may be able to access from me," said September. "press your forehead against mind, focus on transferring your thoughts into my mind. Do you see this space in your mind? keep your memories of her there if possible as this special water will allow, captain windmark should not find your duplicates there or in my mind. Your secret memories will resurface, we hope with time. Drink some more of this water. December obtained this possible antidote at great risk to himself." September pressed his forehead to Augusts' once again. August spoke weakly, " Christine? What about her? What about, what about. . ." "I will look after her." September assured his brother. August said "I have several bank accounts, safe deposit boxes, here, look into my mind. . . Will she be safe? Is she safe?" September soothed, "yes, yes, Christine is safe." "walter bishop, will find a way to restore your memories." august slipped into unconsciousness.

 **wind mark's wrath:** blood dripped from a cut upon august's lip from the slaps across his face by december. windmark entered the laboratory, slammed the door. Two medics stood near august, taking blood a sample, then brain fluid samples. windmark regarded august, thought about Christine. His technology implant tingled as his body suddenly surged with the hate, causing him to yell at august, "you disregarded our rules! You saved a non evolved from death! She is nothing but a non evolved! I should not have agreed to spare her life. I should have continued with the assassination attempts. Your nasty, emotion-filled relationship! You have devolved! You are a freak of our kind! I will erase your memories of ms. hollis. As punishment for your actions, your emotions," the commander yelled. windmark questioned Thursday, "why! Why! Love?" he demanded. "my medicw have performed numerous experiments on ms. hollis. Perhaps we should perform more?" the commander sneered. Suddenly august had a moment of clarity, realized the true reason of Christine's importance, beside from their love, the product of their love.

"please, she is **pregnant**!" begged august. windmark seemed stunned, considered the significance of this turn of events. "verify this, now" he commanded his medic, "then proceed with the memory wipe." captain wind mark stepped close to august, placed his hands around augusts' head and began to telepathically can augusts' mind. August screamed in pain at the sensations jolting through him, feeling hate radiation from captain wind mark. The brain scan deepened.***

the report came back quickly. "a female. With their DNA," the medic confirmed, handed windmark the test results. " extraction and incubation," windmark commanded. "tell no one of this pregnancy. No one. I will have experiments to perform on this baby. I do not want interference from the parents," wind mark said. The medics nodded. Each felt a tingle in their technology implant. windmark walked back to his office to review the data reports collected from the experiments performed on Christine and august.

 **windmark** : "I will make an example of august. A reminder to the others-we do not interfere. We are dictated by logic, reason, not our emotions. We are evolved, superior to their kind. We have a mission, you were sent to observe. You do not need to understand the plan, just carry out your mission. If you are unable to control your team, you can be replaced. As it is, you are on probation. Any more incidents, you will suffer." "but, but, I did not agree to these invasive tests and experiments with ms. Hollis. I did not agree to the punishment august received," December said. "I did not need your consent, and I do not need your permission. In fact, you should not have an opinion on the matter-one of those pesky emotion based thoughts. In fact, logically speaking, I need to examine her. She has indeed proven herself unique, important. What's a few tests, a few examinations? Then she is free, free to live. She can cope with this situation, her psychological tests prove that." ' what of august now?" December asked. "indeed. We have many questions for him, many tests to perform. A recent discovery has made him important for our research and mission. We will understand ourselves better-an opportunity to breed out those pesky emotions. We can breed it out of our future offspring." "September?" asks December. "what of him? He will be punished for any wrong doing in this matter. We will discontinue his genetic line, just in case, a preventative punishment that should be a warning to the remaining 10, yourself included. As for Augusts' genetic line, we have to check it before we consider discontinuing its use. There could be helpful genetic traits we want. That will be all, you are dismissed." captain windmark said coldly. "you are dismissed," captain wind mark said.***

***December considered the punishment for august and even for September. He considered the consequences that Augusts' memory wipe would cause for Christine. "she is an innocent, a victim; she'll now be free, and he won't remember her."

 **Extraction and incubation:** A sharp pain in her lower abdomen awakened her-Christine's feet were in stirrups or something like stirrups, alien technology? She peered down her body, but only saw her knees that brightly reflected a light from above her body. She realized that she lay restrained to a hard sheet of red construction paper table, "or perhaps I am imagining this?" she questioned. Her head felt woozy. She turned her head from side to side and saw into the shadows, saw blue tanks contained what seemed to be men. She thought, " I must be hallucinating." she struggled against the restraints as she saw mr. moon and mr. spaghetti man approached the table. She heard a cow moo, "extraction and incubation." she saw odd animals equipment surround the red construction paper table. An elephant's trunk was roughly thrust inside her vagina, a shark tooth cut into her lower abdomen, several sets of octopi tentacles were attached to her entire body. Mr. moon morphed into a middle aged man wearing a white lab coat. she noticed the name tag 'two o'clock.' mr. spaghetti man morphed into another young man in a white lab coat with the name tag 'one o'clock'. she felt the tug of the elephant's trunk, and felt it slip out. She felt a tug in her abdomen. She felt a sharp pain as a green gel was applied to her abdomen, then to each stitch on her body. Then a red mist surrounded her body. Her feet were removed from the stirrups. She felt sleepy, confused, violated. She tried to scream, but no sound escaped her lips.

***captain wind mark asked the medic, "have you successfully extracted the fetus?" "yes sir. Let me show you the specific birthing womb. We had to do some modifications to the process since this is a unique baby." they walked to the womb with the red liquid. "not much to be seen yet" said the medic. Captain windmark observed the bean shaped baby hooked to the tubes, the monitors. "here is the other child. That experiment has proved successful, We were able to mature one of her eggs and fertilize it. As you can observe, it's still in the embryo stage of maturation," said the medic. "what is the sex of this baby?" asked wind mark. "this one is a boy," replied the medic.

***captain windmark did not care what happened to Christine as he told december-'she has her life, her freedom, she is on her own as far as I am concerned. She can be released onto the street." December countered," if you release her onto the street, she will get picked up by someone, the police, a doctor, anyone would question her. She could go anywhere and tell them what had happened to her. Those people would have questions, suspicions raised. All could come back to us, draw attention to us. Draw attention to you. The fringe team has been tracking us. You have been tracking them. Ms. Hollis's story would be of great interest to fringe." captain windmark considered December's logic. "here is the key to her room, 4th floor, room 406. Ensure she will tell no one about her situation. Do with her whatever you want."

***Christine was returned to her room, and she didn't know how many hours had passed since she'd been examined. She hurt, body and soul. She sank exhausted onto the bed, wrapped the blanket around herself and curled into the fetal position, and rocked herself. She felt cold, sweat poured from her body, she suspected she was experiencing drug withdrawal. A knock on the door, a latch opened, door opened, she cringed, terrified that the two scientist had returned. Instead she saw a familiar, friendly face-September.

he brought her to his apartment, having been put in charge of her by December, put her into his bed, soothed her, rocked her, held her, put damp clothes on her forehead, wrapped her in blankets, held her hair back as she vomited. Finally, the withdrawal subsided. She lay in his bed. September didn't mind helping her, especially since august could not.

***how are you feeling?" September asked Christine. "better, on some levels." she said wryly, weakly, "where's august?" September hesitated and sighed. "what is it? What, tell me!" she pleaded. "Augusts' punishment, his memory of you has been erased." "what!?" she cried out. "December and I have given him an untested antidote, created by a friend of mine, walter bishop. We also transferred some of his memories into my subconscious, helped him hide as many memories of you in a secret place within his subconscious. We don't know if it has worked to save memories, to restore the memories. We are in unchartered territory here. Right now, he does not remember you. When I returned him to his apartment, he asked me' why do I have photographs of this young lady on the wall?'. I told him your name, and he did not remember you. His mannerisms have returned to the pre-evolution ones. I explained who you were, that you are someone important to himself, someone he loves. He didn't understand, but he knew I did not lie because we do not lie." Christine was shocked. "we have experiments to try, exercises to perform, in an attempt to restore his memories of you. Are you willing to help?" September asked. "yes!" she exclaimed.

 **Heartache** : A few weeks had passed, some of her shock had passed, but she still jumped at loud sounds, had nightmares, had episodes of crying. September helped her emotionally as much as possible although his work required him to be away much of the time. Christine thought" I feel alone, empty. He's alive, I'm alive, but he cannot remember me. Sure, September and December are working on a way to restore his memories, with the help of this walter bishop. Till then, I have to live without him. I have to be brave. I have to be brave. What do I do? Stay at September's apartment? I guess. At least august arranged for me financially. I need to recover, too. The experience with captain windmark's scientist-horrific, scary, understatement."

****September arrived at his apartment to find Christine writing in her journal. He asked her," would you like to see august tonight at dinner? We do not have to if you are not ready to see him. He wants to met you, he said 'logic dictates that I should met the woman from the photographs.'" Christine felt a flicker of hope." I must maintain faith." she announced. "yes, let's do it." ***

She had met all Augusts' and September's colleges who now sat in the restaurant. "They are dressed identically, all hairless, all pale of skin tone, all of the same mannerisms, perfect posture, flat tone of voice, precise, literal, emotionless," she observed. "observant. Highly observant." they discussed the events of the day. She listened to their points of view, their interpretations different and interesting to her. At last august arrived. He said, " I recognize you from the photographs'". and he said, " it is nice to meet you." he sat in chair far from her. Christine didn't know what she'd truly expected, him to see her, memories restored, throwing himself at her, professing his love? Instead, nothing excepting the proper greeting. She felt sick, her only words to him "I love you!" and she ran outside. September caught up to her, took her back to his apartment, where she cried. ***

That night, while observing, Augusts' thoughts drifted to his meeting with Christine. "this is the woman from the photographs, the photographs I have yet to take down from my walls, the woman I supposedly love." he observed a faint flicker of curiosity for the situation, the one kind of emotional response he and his colleagues experienced in their years of observations of her kind. He _felt_ something else, he couldn't quite grasp, understand what it was. He suddenly _knew_ that he needed to spend time with Christine. It was a week later when august spoke to September about meeting Christine. "I would like to spend time with Christine." when September told Christine, they both smiled. ***

September immediately informed Walter Bishop, who did a little happy dance and said "I love, love stories. And experiments that go well. We were right to have Christine meet August at dinner. I think we need more invasive help, though, something stronger to stimulate, find, Augusts' memories, a way to restore them, get them from you, the few you captured. We must reverse the erasure process. We need information of the technique the scientist used. Can December, can someone get this information? Also, from what Christine has told me, she and august were able to experience an emotional bond, an awareness of the other during sexual intercourse, one of a union of their minds. Perhaps that union can be restored." September said, "by my assessment, it will be difficult to find information about the procedure used to erase Augusts' memories. Captain win mark has security in place, as expected. We can try." walter said," any information you can procure will be helpful. I wish we had Augusts' notebooks." September responded, "we will try. I know where Augusts' keeps his notebooks-various safety deposit boxes. Also, I observed Christine and Augusts' mind union during their sexual encounters. Perhaps my observations will be helpful in this restorative process." "wait, you observed them? My, my, interesting." "I also participated, I did unite with their mind. I participated and helped them gain the state." walter exclaimed, " I'll be a monkey's uncle. Two observers, experiencing physical reactions of _our kind_." "I have been learning to experience emotions, my senses, too," September said. "Christine is indeed unique, indeed important, special young lady. I need all the help you and Christine can provide. I must retrieve the memories you have stored in your mind from august. I have many experiments to try with all three of you. Are you willing?" "yes," responded september "when Christine is ready, I think you should resume your sexual relationship. You have some of Augusts' memories after all. Perhaps Christine can unite with that part of august you have stored in your mind. Perhaps it will trigger a union between she and august, help restore his memories." "it may take time for her to be ready for _that._ ' September said. Walter said "she wants to get her august back quickly. We must try every avenue. Find information at captain windmarks' headquarters. Get me those notebooks. "

Christine visited walter frequently, having her head examined by him. He had read augusts' notebooks, spoken with her at great length about august and their relationship. When august had a good day, meaning a day he _wished_ to spend with Christine, walter performed tests upon him, asked him a series of evaluative questions, tried the deprivation tank, hypnosis, various alien technology contraptions. When august had a bad day or series of days, meaning when he stayed away from Christine due to his regression in his emotional capacity and feelings of need for her, walter called him in to the laboratory. Walter performed the same experiments, examinations, works on stimulating the parts of the brain that store memory. Walter compared the good day and bad day evaluations. Fortunately, on those bad days, august willingly participated-he relied on his logic and observation, he observed body language of walter, Christine and September, even his other collegues, to know that they were telling him the truth-that he knew this woman and had forgotten her and it was important for him to remember her.

Walter spoke with Christine. " I don't even feel like _that_ let alone sex, even with someone I know, someone I have learned to trust. How's sex with September going to help?" she complained, flabbergasted by the suggestion. "august does want to spend time with you, I think that is a sign of memory. That is important. We must go at this full strength. September has a few of Augusts' memories. We may be able to trigger some type of reaction in august via that route. Spark his memory. Plus, as September continues to learn about his emotions and senses, I can use his insight and observations to better understand how Augusts' brain reprogrammed itself. Then , I can get you your august back. You are the key, you are important, unique, special. You are brave." walter said encouragingly. "do I have this affect on all the observer team? Do I make them want to be more like us? Will I have to have sex with all them? Geesh, that is not something I am going to do. I draw the line there." she stated. "September and august are brothers. That may be the reason they can both tune-in to you. The others are not blood related to them or each other." walter said. " I've been through so much," she paused to consider the matter then spoke, "I'll consider sleeping with September, in an effort to promote augusts' memories." she said, noncommittal. The months passed. ***

 **Mating rituals: "** I have some ideas of what to do." walter said to September when he asked, "how can I convince Christine to sleep with me?" walter said, " you should investigate mating rituals. There are similar methods to gaining the trust of the female, demonstrating your stability, providing shelter, providing food among the most common. And since she lives with you, you already have these primary basic methods fulfilled. Check into the other tactics." walter paced the floor and sipped his smoothie. "first, you need to have the best hygene-use mouthwash, a special cologne. This will appeal to her in a subtle way. Hummm, some manual labor could be helpful to demonstrate your strength and stamina. A good sweat, some dirt on your hands, a pair of grungy jeans. I have a half an acre that needs to be cleared of some brush. Perhaps you could come over to clear it. Limb loppers are great!" September considered this task "limb loppers? Would I get to use the tool called a chain saw? I have seen it used. It looked as though the lumber jacks enjoyed their work. I can do this." "great, tomorrow then, 7:00. Get an early start." September did not own clothes for manual labor. He found a department store to purchase the needed clothing items that walter suggested. Then he returned to his apartment and did what so many people did when they had questions, the need for answers to mating rituals; he Googled it. ****

In his lab, Walter checked august's brain waves. Something did not seem right with him. "how many days has it been since you've seen Christine?" walter asked august. "it has been seven days since I have seen her." "why so long? Your patterns suggest a regression in your sensitivity. I am concerned." "what do I do?" august asked. "well, I have an idea-manual labor. We need to get you in touch with your primal brain. I have an half acre that needs to be cleared of brush. . . ." ***

August and September both arrived at walter's house at 7:00 sharp, dressed in their brush cutting clothes. Walter handed them their limb loppers, "okay, get to it. Lop those limbs, pile them here, rake the leaves" walter instructed them after they had surveyed the property. "remember to hydrate." with that walter went inside to make a strawberry smoothie. ***

***At noon, Christine arrived at walter's home, she was surprised to see both august and September sitting at walter's dining table dressed for the outdoors, both covered in dirt, sweat-"highly masculine" she thought, a spark in her primal brain. "what have you two been doing?" she asked, noticing the goofy smiles on their faces, even on walter's.

***august and September worked very well together to clear part of the property. They enjoyed the feel of the tools in their hands, the workout of their muscles-a feeling different from a gym, better with the fresh crisp air, the sunlight. September loped branches, august toted them to the brush pile. Then august loped the branches and September toted them to the brush pile. They hacked and chopped through the brush. September definitely felt a spark in his primal brain; august definitely felt a spark in his primal brain. When they saw Christine enter the room, her smile, the curves of her body, the sound of her voice when she said hello, they felt the spark again.

***before she departed from walter's house, august asked Christine, "would you like to go to dinner with me?" "yes!" She happily accepted.

***they sat on the couch of his apartment after their dinner. She had not been invited there prior to tonight. They'd had a good meal at her favorite restaurant. August had seemed to be in a much better mood, actually having moods, a good sign during dinner. It was after dessert that He had asked, "would you like to come to my apartment?" she felt her heart leap. "that would be awesome!" so, she had arrived at his apartment. She took in the neat and orderly space, it smelled like him-that laundry detergent. "so august" she thought as she walked about his apartment. Still she wondered, "where is the other side of him?" and then noticed the wall of photographs of _herself_! "wow!" she exclaimed. He walked up behind her and stood observing her observing the wall. "I look at them each day, on what you call my bad days, too" he said softly. "you really have been watching over me for my entire life." she said softly in response. "yes" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. "how do you like my home?" he asked. "it's nice, better than the hotels we called home. I don't even have a home now. Evicted from my apartment while we were on the run. All my possessions who knows where, in the trash? I don't know. It upsets me to think of it. September has been a giving host. " she said as she walked about the apartment, looking at his bedroom, the twin bed, the closet doors open, revealing his suits. She touched them. She wondered to herself, "where are the other clothes, the casual clothes? Did captain wind mark keep those? Cruel." She returned to the living room, sat upon his sofa. She noticed a nicknack, a red crocheted blanket, a vase with artificial flowers, "perhaps signs of his other self? " she wondered. As if he could read her thoughts "I have on some days bought items that I would not have logically bought before, drawn to them for what seems like beauty or softness, fun." he said. "one day I passed by a thrift store on my observations, suddenly I had the urge to enter it. I saw the red crocheted blanket with its intricate pattern, fascinated. I touched it, and felt the softness of the yarn. I could imagine it on my sofa. That was one of the first days I had begun to experience emotional responses, to feel again." he explained. "what about the cat I saw sleeping outside on your window ledge?" she asked. "another day, I heard it mew-logic dictated that it required food and water. So I offered it some deli turkey. I watched the cat gobble it and felt a connection with him. He let me touch him, and he purred. I liked the vibration, the rhythm, the sound." he said. "what about the angel figurine?" she asked touching it. "the angel figuring looked pretty in the window of the store with its delicate craftsmanship, the brown tendrils of hair reminded me of your hair. I found her beautiful." he explained. "and this vase of sunflowers?" she said. "sunshine, evoked a feeling of cheerfulness inside me. Even on days when I am unable to remember you, or am experiencing a dullness of emotions and senses, I still find reasons to logically appreciate these items. Sunflowers are hardy, provide seeds to eat." "do you like its vase?" "today I like its color green." he said then added after a pause "today you are exceptionally beautiful, even on my 'bad days' I look at my photographs of you and notice how your features logically create beauty. I may not recall my time with you, but we are building new memories, a new relationship." he said. "yes, we are." she responded. he asked, "would you like your own place? I can do that for you." he offered. "that is very kind, you're already so generous with me. I have no home, no job, no school-I'm a mess emotionally, I only have a few people to speak with about what I've been through, no one else would believe me. I can't discuss it with the rest of the world, December's orders. I couldn't handle being on my own right now anyways.I'll stay with September for now" she said. "very well. When you are ready." he sat beside her on the sofa. They sat in silence a minute. She felt sad suddenly, sad for herself, sad for him. Tears welled up in her eyes, trickled down her checks, difficult to be brave at this moment, here in his home, no evidence of their life together, save those photographs. "I think I feel the need to comfort you-may I try?" he asked when he noticed her tears, heard the soft cry escape her lips. "yes, that would feel nice." "how?" "just let me snuggle against you, with your arm around me. Just hold me." she said and put her head on his shoulder.

September and Christine were playing chess when he decided to try a new method of communication with her-the round-about approach to resuming sex. "I have observed that you are not comfortable sleeping on my bed. Perhaps you should go to the store and find one that better suites your needs." he suggested as innocently as possible. "I don't rest well for many reasons. But your bed is small and uncomfortable. Didn't you ever notice?" Christine asked. "as of late it has seemed hard. my back has been hurting." he said sympathetically. they shared his twin bed, not together, but took turns to sleep in it, or on his couch. September had found himself requiring more rest the more he learned about emotions, awareness of his senses. His neck tingled often. "there is a store in town. Go there, I have an account. You can pick out what ever mattress set you want. Money is no object." he said, a little feeling of hopefulness. "thank you, and thank you for letting me stay here. By the way there is an art exhibit downtown tomorrow. Do you think august would join me, since he said he'd like to spend more time with me?" she asked. "I'll speak to august right now. he's having a bad day." September thought his tactic to subtle suggestion worked-he'd mentioned bed, and he reminded her that he also had money.

 **September's seduction** : Christine found the perfect mattress set, a king size, pillow top, soft, perfect pillow, soft sheets, green comforter set, expensive fabric. She felt spoiled, this was different from the used, second-hand items she'd had at her old apartment. She suddenly realized this shopping trip for a bed was likely part of a plan to seduce her. Walter had spoken to her about his unconventional idea to help stimulate Augusts' memories. She knew this was an unconventional situation, her entire life for the past few years had been so. Still she wasn't ready for sex, unless with august. Till or if she felt ready, walter would have to work on the other methods. So were Christine's thoughts before her meeting with august.

a week passed, another week passed, and when august had no work observation, he spent his time with Christine and September, going to the movies with her or them, watched television with her, ate meals together. He just knew he must spend time with her as he found himself having flashes of what must be emotions, awareness of his senses. He took this mission seriously as he remembered Christine crying. ***

September slept on his twin mattress which had been placed in the living room. He awakened from an intensely sexual dream, feeling the urgent need for sex for the first time since January. He felt himself throbbing," when the time is right, you'll know it. " walter had once encouraged him. Christine was in the bathroom, he observed. She emerged, walked through the living room, on her way to the kitchen to make coffee, she noticed he was awake "good morning!" she said brightly. He knew her morning routine, bathroom, make coffee, make a small breakfast. . .months of sharing the same space. He wondered again, "is the time right? Now or never" and with that, sought her in the kitchen. He walked up to her from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, and lightly kissed her neck, his own neck tingly, a move he'd read about in a romance novel supplied by walter. She stiffened, remembered walter's suggestion, and decided to give it a try. She relaxed into September's embrace. And just as it happened in the romance novels that September had been reading, his seduction technique worked. He and Christine made their way to new bed. And across town, august realized that there was something different about himself. The image of Christine's smiles flashed through his mind, lingered there, distracted him from his current observation.***

august called her on the telephone. He told her, "I thought of you this morning. My thoughts of you are increasing." he felt christine's smile in her voice. "I think of you all the time." she said. "you are unique" he replied.

 **Jealousy** : She fell asleep in September's embrace. They'd taken to sleeping together in the king bed, sometimes engaging in sex, sometimes not. Oddly, unconventional to logic, the sex seemed to be triggering Augusts' emotional response to her. She often thought of august during their trysts. "does it bother you that I think of august while we have sex?" "no," he said as he thrust into her again. "images from movies, scenes from books dance through my head" he said honestly.

**it would be at a later time that September would feel a sting of jealousy, after he'd fallen for her. He supposed it were normal to feel this way since they spent a considerable amount of time together, he learning to evoke his emotions, awake his senses. They conversed, discussed her day, her new art class, her drawings. she finally felt ready to engage in an outside activity. He imagined she might care for him the way he'd grown to care for her. But then he remembered august, his brother. This was for august. And the attachment to her, well, he'd have to push romance out of his mind. Christine was merely a fuck, between friends, he rationalized. Yet one day, he told august" I need some time alone with Christine." it was the closet thing to behaving like a jealous lover he'd felt, as close to an argument with august, who had left the apartment abruptly. "this is complicated," sighed September. He became overwhelmed with guilt and shame, new feelings to explore.***

Christine adjusted their rhythm, wanting a slower pace, longer strokes. September obliged. "lust" that was what this was, this complicated feeling he had. It wasn't love or romance, it was lust. He heard her sigh in satisfaction, wondered if she could hear his thoughts, and she said, "I lust you, too." Christine understood how September felt. This was a complicated life she lead. It hurt when august kept his distance, exhilarating when he was near. Oddly wonderful to have sex with September as he proved to be an attentative lover. She had gone from a person without a sexual partner, to one, to two, and back to one in lust, in love with another. Hoping august would come back to her. And then, what of September? Still included, as before? Would he find another to love, to lust? Complicated. At least she and September had figured it out.***

august rested upon his twin bed. He "felt" worn out from spending time with Christine and September. Needed rest, more rest than usual. And as much as it seemed progress was being made, he'd feel the need to retreat, to spend several days away from her. Withdraw, return to his old self. One step forward, two steps back. Yet, there were the little things that made him suspect changes within himself, like this need to rest. He realized there was a past with her, one he tried in vain to recall, knew there was a reason she was important, if he could just remember. He searched his brain, one place, then another, he tried willing his brain to remember. Where, where were the memories. He focused on the stories Christine told him, of their time together, read his notebooks, stare at the pictures of her on his wall. He memorized her face, her mannerisms, catalogued the sound of her voice. And then he'd need time away from her, no idea the reason he had to spend time with her, except a deep nagging something. Persistent, and he'd ignore it, until it wore him down, he would have to see her. He explained this to her one day after he'd spent several days away from her. "that something you feel, the desire to see me, it's called love. You love me, even now, even without remembering all of it." "will I remember? What if I cannot?" he asked. "we are doing all that we can to help you. We can help you. I have faith that you will remember. We are building new memories and I see you touch the back of your neck." she said. "can you live in limbo?" he asked. It was at that moment Christine got a call from walter. "come to my laboratory. I have some ideas of what to do."

 **Birth:** captain wind mark stood in the medical unit of the complex, the incubation tank, the artificial womb in front of him, staring at the baby girl, who was ready for birth. The medic drained the tank, opened the chamber door, went to the baby girl, unhooked her from various equipment and finally, she began to cry. He picked her up and brought her to the examination table. "she is healthy," the medic announced. "would you like to hold her?" captain wind mark considered this option. "yes." he approached the table, and reached out and took the baby into his arms. She quieted. "my granddaughter come to your grand pappy," he said trying to use what her kind would call a soothing tone of voice. He addressed the doctor, "our experiment proved successful."

 **Deprivation tank** : she had been hooked up to numerous monitors, as had august, while September went into the deprivation tank. Walter had also administered to her some drug, while injecting august with another type of drug. To Walter's delight, the three quickly synched brain waves. Christine felt her mind opening, seeing images from their minds, hoping they could see hers. She felt lighter, floating, then crashed back to her body. It was over. ***

a few days later, august called Christine," did we drive a red station wagon on the way to Denver, Colorado?" "yes!" she exclaimed.***

walter performed several more sessions. Each with promising results. "this pie tastes delicious!" august remarked one day, finding himself wanting to try a bite of her pecan pie. "it is your favorite! Progress!" she cheered.***

One evening, a flood of memories, seeing her at the earthquake, at the bus stop! He began to accutely notice his senses, felt that tingle in his neck, felt, began feeling music, giddy when anticipating the time with her, distracted by the memories of her that were emerging, loved seeing her smile, feeling like smiling all the time himself. it all felt new, but familiar. Walter was pleased, glad that they'd opted not to remove Augusts' tech implant. Christine deserved the august she'd fallen in love with. And it certainly seemed on this Christmas day, he was on the path to recovery. August had taken to spending his rest time with Christine and September. august found himself in need of sleep with the moon, wanted to sleep next to her in that king sized bed at September's apartment, to smell her coconut shampoo, the smell he recalled from a beach trip.***

September awoke with a throbbing in his loins, would it be proper to ask Christine to act upon it with august sleeping next to them? He wondered. She looked beautiful. He snuggled close to her, nudged her, whispered her name, she stirred, "hey" she whispered sleepily. he took her hand and placed it on _himself_ , giving her a shy smile." will you?" he asked. He knew she liked the way it felt, knew she'd enjoy it, probably more with august here in the bed. "we should wake him" she suggested. "yes," he answered as he reached over to shake Augusts' shoulder. "august, august, wake up" august awoke with a sigh. September focused his attention on Christine, and what she was doing with her hand, he sighed, too, kissed her. "when do you have to leave for work?" she asked. He checked his clock, "all too soon, I'm late to breakfast with the others as it is." she lifted her gown, tugged down his pajama bottoms "you just need a morning appetizer" she giggled. "you are better-looking company, too" he teased. He rolled her over to her back. Augusts' curiosity peaked and he peeked at them, seeing them wrapped together, kissing. This seemed familiar. "very familiar" he said aloud. They turned to look at him. She touched Augusts' check. Reached down to hold his hand, looked into his eyes as September brought her to her peak of pleasure, she gasped and moaned. August felt fascination, amazement. One of his kind enjoying sex, and it seemed familiar. A stirring in his primal brain emerged. August groaned, feeling, feeling, their pleasure. She leaned over to kiss him. His neck tingled, a new surge of memories-A kiss, holding her hand, her body in the glow of a fire. August sighed, his body felt lighter, his mind spiraling upwards, places opening inside his mind, he felt connected to her, mind opening to September's mind, into that secret space, realized he could see their thoughts in these moments, heard her speak in his mind. "I remember, more, I remember more! You, you both are with me in my mind!" Christine kissed august again. They all cried out, September coming with a strength unlike before. Christine enjoyed feeling august in her mind, September, too. august feeling, _feeling_ them, his body tingled, wanting, too. The sensations subsided, they all three breathing hard. August wrapped his arms around her and she around him. September slipped out of the bed and dressed for work." I'll see you both later. "he said quietly and slipped out of the room, giving them privacy as they cuddled. ***

August felt drawn to her today, intensily, fleeting glimpses of them together, so close to the surface, yet just out of reach. He called her, "will you come over?" he asked hopeful. "certainly," she happily accepted. She arrived a short time later, he gushed "I am seeing, think I am seeing images of us together!" he took her hand, lead her to his bedroom, to his bed. She turned to him, reached up and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, then unbuttoned her blouse. "do we kiss?" he asked as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it free of his trousers, as she slipped out of her pants, pushed her shirt from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor atop her pants. He unbuckled his belt, tugged his shirt off, threw it across the room, stepping closer to her, pushed his pants off, stepped out of them. They stood close, breathing heavily. She turned and stepped towards his bed, pulled back the white blanket and sheet, slipped into his bed under the covers. She patted the pillow, "join me" she said softly. He slipped into the bed. They embraced, and she kissed him passionately, tongues tangling, swirling. Today, his body seemed to know what to do, this was familiar. He kissed her checks, her neck as their hands roamed the body of the other, caressing, cupping bottoms and her breasts, her rubbing his chest, his stomach, pressing closer together, legs rubbing up and down, feet playing, rolling so that sometimes she were on top, or he were on top. "the images are becoming clearer" he exclaimed. She concentrated on opening her mind to him, hoping his mind were indeed opening to his memories, to her. He felt a quickening, and electrical current through his entire body, strong emotions, visions of them from the past emerging, acute awareness of his body, a surge of blood to his loins, to his penis. It sprung forth in erection. They looked at each other in surprise and delight. A spark between them, in their bodies, minds, souls coursed through them. "I remember you! I remember us!" he exclaimed. "oh august, my love, I love you!" she responded. "I love you, too!" they hastily shed their undergarments, resumed kissing, " I remember you, I love you" he said between kisses. He rolled atop her hovering above her, "I want you" she said. "I'm yours." he said as he thrust into her, pulled out, thrust again. Their minds connected fully as their bodies joined together in sych, matching rhythm. They looked down their bodies to where they joined together, beautiful, erotic, intensifying the feelings shared. They made love for hours. It was as they lay in blissful slumber that august asked Christine suddenly "where is our baby?"

 **Pregnant:** "our child?" she asked, sitting upright. " do you mean I am or I was pregnant?" she screamed. August tried to remain calm and said, "before captain windmark ordered my memories to be erased, I realized you were pregnant. You became pregnant on Christmas day. The event that was so important to September for observation. That is a remarkable achievement for our kind, natural conception is unheard of. I didn't want captain windmark to hurt you, I hoped he wouldn't examine you if he knew you were pregnant with my child." august exclaimed. "What did he do to our child?" she screamed. "he, he didn't tell me, I don't know!" he cried. "What, what happened to me? What happened to our baby?" she cried in alarm, sorrow filling her soul, fearing captain windmark had ordered an abortion. Vague, yet scary, memories of the scientist flittered through her head, captain wind mark's cold demeanor. ***

"Christine was pregnant?" asked December. "yes," august spoke, "we need to know what happened to Christine, our child. Can we secretly obtain records from captain windmark, from the medics? please, help us. Find a way to gain access to the information," august pleaded.***

Across town, captain windmark paced the nursery, attempting to soothe a crying infant girl he had named Hope Faith Augustine. The many books he had read, all the research he had done on the subject of rearing an infant, had prepared him for the task at hand. He felt prepared to care for a newborn, one that was a blend of his kind, her kind. "this will be simple". he thought. He had prepared the needed nursery environment, had more than adequate formula and diapers. She required food, human contact, rocking, and conversation. Perfect, everything he could give a child. "she will be interesting to study, this blend of out kind, her kind." he forgot that a baby needs love, but love was a foreign concept to him, an abstract emotion, one he did not feel. But, thus far, the experiment was successful, judging by how many days alive it had been. "cry, she needs a diaper change or food or holding." simple. He spoke to the baby girl, telling her about his new mission, his daily observations. simple. He wondered the reasons her mother's kind found babies to be so difficult. Just follow the advice of the instruction books, make decisions based on facts, logic. She was part of their kind after all, and her mother's kind, he reminded himself. Because of this, It would be necessary to hire a nanny soon. This baby would eventually need empathy, whatever her emotional needs to be met. He logically could not give that to her. She could not be given to her natural parents. She was too important. Keep her in plain sight, but not given to them, the two who had to be punished. His tech implant tingled at the thought.

 **Saving the baby** : where was the baby, did the baby exist? Was he or she aborted, was he or she alive? Where might he or she be? In the tanks? Elsewhere? Christine and august agonized over these multitudes of questions. It was February who, on a day in his normal mission of observation, observed a diaper service at captain windmark's residence, a woman speaking with the driver. At lunch with his colleges and christine he reported this unusual observation. Christine gasped. The other turned to look at her. "call it mother's intuition, but my baby is alive, with wind mark! we have to save the baby!" Christine exclaimed. August stood, preparing to teleport into wind mark's home. He stepped forwards, concentrating to part space. But space would not open, part to allow him to teleport. Instead he received a telepathic message from wind mark, "I have blocked all teleportation abilities into my residence." "damn!" august swore. "what?" asked September. "wind mark has blocked our ability to teleport into his home!" "oh, my God!" Christine exclaimed.

each observer thought of their own emerging emotional response ability as they heard augusts and Christine's reactions. "how do we rescue my baby? Why does he want the baby?" Christine asked, trying to wrap her head around this situation. "Likely for experimentation," replied December. "i will observe his residence for any opportunity to rescue the baby," said august. December said, "I will lie to wind mark, tell him that you are performing your job duties. I will create false observation reports."

*** august began his daily observation of wind mark's home. He discovered that the unknown female he observed entering and exiting the home was a hired nanny. August planed to remove the baby from the nanny-he told Christine, "with my reflexes i can snatch the baby before the nanny will even realize it if the nanny takes the baby outdoors. Do you trust me? " he asked. "yes, I trust you."

One day august observed the front door open to wind mark's residence. This time, he saw a baby carriage. His child! He waited in his car, watching the nanny push the baby carriage along the sidewalk. Her back was turned to him. He stepped out of the car and stepped forwards to teleport behind the nanny. He reached into the stroller and grabbed his baby. "easy!" He ran down the street to his car. He smiled, kissed his baby's head. Christine cheered, " a baby girl! We have a daughter!" ****

The nanny looked into the pram a few seconds later to notice the missing baby, had no idea what just happened, just a missing baby. She panicked and called wind mark. "the baby is missing! She was in the pram and then she wasn't. I don't know what happened. Should I call the police?" "no, no police. I will find her. " Captain wind mark fumed at the nanny, "you were ordered to keep her indoors, to never go outside with her! "I made a mistake. I thought she needed fresh air!' Captain wind mark sighed. he was not careful enough with his plans to keep the baby, to punish august and Christine. He underestimated _their_ abilities and love. He trusted one of Christine's kind.***

Christine held her baby, looked at her with affection, then to her husband. They shared a smile. For now, Christine and her daughter were safe at walter bishop's home. August knew that he would be confronting captain wind mark soon. He knew he would have to kill windmark. He would have to teleport through space and time while awaiting His opportunity to get close enough to wind mark to kill him. It was the only way to protect Christine and his child. He said to Christine before he departed, "I love you." he kissed them both and left.

***Thursday stood on the observation platform on the lilac planet at the entrance to the grand garden pavilion. He thought of Christine, of his daughter, his enormous love for them. Thursday gazed at the light purple tree trunk, the deep purple leaves. "Christine, can you feel me? Can you hear my thoughts now?" he asked her. No response. He reached mentally for her again. He felt the love, he had not traveled too far from her. Their connection continued. "love," he thought.

wind mark sat in his office to concentrate on the images he had seen inside of augusts' head during the mind scans, searching for any clue to his present whereabouts in space and time. wind mark had many images to search, hearing august's thoughts. Suddenly an image leapt into his mind. . .of the lilac planet! This memory of a conversation between august and Christine. A memory that august had attempted to hide inside a secret place in his mind. But he found it! The mind scan worked and wind mark realized that august would hide on that planet. It was a logical choice on august's part. "where on the lilac planet? When in time?" wind mark asked himself as he concentrated on the conversation he heard in his mind. August described to Christine a trip he had made to the planet, standing at the observation platform on may 15th, 1972 at 1:19 a.m. He sent his security guard named deer season apprehend august.

August detected the danger, startled, and he spun around to see deer season with his weapon pointed at him. Deer season fired the weapon on its stun mode. Deer season grabbed august and forced him to teleport to the commander.

***"now you can be the _human_ you wanted to be. I will remove your technology implant. And due to this action, you will feel your own death," captain wind mark stated as he looked upon august strapped face down to a gurney. the commander stated sternly, emotion seeping into his voice. August turned his head, saw the expression on wind mark's face, that of hatred. He saw a guard enter the laboratory. Thursday struggled against the straps, saw wind mark step closer, pick up the shiny scalpel from the table next to him. The commander spoke, "since you want to be human, like those nasty non-evolved, emotion-filled humans, let me help you with it." he paused and then said "deer season, come hold augusts' neck for me, keep him face down ." Thursday felt the slice of the scalpel at the base of his neck, circling the technology implant. Then felt the commander's fingers probing into his flesh. the process felt excruciatingly painful. Thursday screamed in agony on the table. But he resolved to endure it, knowing he had to sacrifice himself. It was the only way now. He saw images of the commander flash through his head. The commander's fingers probed deeper, grabbed the implant and began to pull and currents of electricity flowed through Thursday's body, his mind spun, reeling, he threw up, then screamed again. He heard and felt the pop as the implant was finally removed, heard it thrown on to the table next to him. And deer season released him. He turned his head and could see his implant laying on the table, flickers of light, and Thursday realized that he could no longer travel through space and time, and even worse could not feel his connection to Christine and hope faith. Deer season turned him over to face the windmark. The windmark sneered, "how does it feel? One last brain scan, to reveal to me ms. Hollis' location and that of your daughter, then you die." Thursday tried to free his wrists, panic, struggled to keep his mind closed as the commander placed his hands on either side of his head, felt the probing, deeper and deeper. And just when it seemed like windmark would succeed, he suddenly felt the hatred flowing inside the commander's mind, could see the images inside the commander's mind, his hatred of the non evolved, his plan for the galaxy, and that of a child, a little boy, one named micheal. He thought, "another child from Christine? Fathered by September?" Other emotions began to flow from august as he thought of Christine, his daughter, this micheal. he willed emotions of love, joy, happiness, peace, and directed them towards the windmark with a surge of strength and felt his body tingle. windmark screamed , dropped his hands, and stepped back. august had felt the fear in windmark at those types of positive emotions, saw the dislike in his mind for them. august suddenly felt powerful, more strength and pulled against the straps holding his wrists, and the straps broke. He pulled upon the one across his chest, it broke free. Then pulled free the ones on his ankles. In a motion faster than the windmark or the guard could calculate, august grabbed the scalpel from the table, sat up and jumped off the table, and instinctively attempted to teleport. And it worked! He teleported to stand behind of the windmark, and wrestled him to the ground and sat atop him more quickly than wind mark or deer season or the guard could forsee. august wielded the scalpel, and sliced into the base of windmark's neck at his technology implant, and he probed to pull the implant free, pulled harder and it popped free. The commander screamed, "no! NOOO!" Thursday turned him over to face him, and sliced windmark's throat.

***Deer Season leveled his gun at August's head, pulled the trigger, and august fell to his side-and amazingly instead of the blackness of death, he _felt_ himself being pulled through the darkness-towards a light-felt a euphoric tingle at the base of his neck. A fuzzy image appeared in his mind, a feeling of connection to someone, it grew more clear, of Christine holding the baby in the walter bishop's home suddenly appeared in his mind, grew clearer still, a bond pulling him forward, swirling flashes of green and red light, he landed with a thud on a floor, looked around, felt perfectly calm, no nausea, no pain in his head or neck, in fact a wonderful sensation coursing through him. Then, he felt a hand upon his shoulder, he looked up and saw her, Christine!***

August explained to Christine, walter and september, "i escaped captain wind mark, I did not betray your location although he scanned my brain many times, escaped the fatal gunshot- this miracle even with my tech implant removed, -become super human-my rewiring over the years saved me, I was able to teleport, could still travel through space and time without it. i literally dodged the gun's bullet, caught it-I am important, too, you made me important, enough for the universe to save me, to bring me through space to you and augustine. " he held Christine close, hugging her tightly. "Captain wind mark is dead. And we are safe." he hugged her tightly, kissed his daughter. "you both are important, special!"

***"Christine, September, I have another piece of important information to tell you. I saw into captain wind marks brain, his thoughts as he scanned my mind. He extracted an egg from you Christine, and used one of your sperm September to artificially created another child, a little boy named micheal. He is currently in the growth tanks in captain wind mark's laboratory. We can rescue him now that captain wind mark is dead!" explained august. "another child?! I must see him!" exclaimed Christine, "take me to this laboratory now!"

****at captain wind marks laboratory, September, august, and Christine found Michael floating in the blue growth tank. He was still in the adolecent stage of growth. "can we extract him now?" Christine asked as her eyes filled with tears. "yes, we are able to do so," September said. He approached the computer control terminal and input the release sequence steps. The tank drained and opened. Michael's eyes opened. He stepped from the tank into the room. Christine ran to him, hugged him, covered his naked form with a blanket. "I am a mother to two children! How remarkable! Let's get them home!"

***at augusts' apartment, the three explained to Michael that they were his parents, he would live with them. They were a family. He seemed to understand these concepts. Augustine slept cradled in augusts' lap. "Christine, you have indeed proved yourself to be important, more important than I could have ever imagined," august remarked. "all due to love, your love, my love!" all three smiled with happiness.

The end.


End file.
